Rayito de sol
by melissablack04
Summary: "Y se dirigió hacia el azulado cuarto de Scorpius, donde estaban su esposa y su hija muy seguramente leyendo aquella historia muggle que tantas veces había escuchado a Hermione contarle a Lexie desde que era una recién nacida, aquella historia en la que al final salía el sol y todos podían ser felices por siempre a su manera" #OneShot


_Hola lectores y lectoras! En esta bonita noche (en México) les traigo esta pequeña historia que se me ocurrió mientras estaba en el archivo esperando unos expedientes._

 _Como algunos saben, soy SUPER FAN DEL DRAMIONE jajajajaj y bueno, tuve un momento de inspiración y este es el resultado. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo._

 _Y como saben, esta historia está basada en los personajes y trama central de JK Rowling. Sin más palabrerio los dejo con esta micro-historia._

* * *

 _-¡Él no merece ser perdonado! ¡Debería estar en Azkaban!- gritó molesto Ron Weasley desde su asiento en el tribunal de Wizengamot._

 _-Silencio, señor Weasley- intervino el ministro -Usted aquí está en calidad de testigo solamente-_

 _-¿Y solo por eso debo permitir que a este asqueroso traidor se le perdonen sus atrocidades?- gruño molesto el pelirrojo mientras se paraba de su asiento._

 _-Ron, basta- ahora Potter, quien se encontraba a su costado trato de contener los ánimos de su mejor amigo quien parecía poseído por una fiera -Tal vez sea mejor que salgamos de aquí-_

 _-¡No!- grito molesto el pelirrojo -¡Por su culpa mi hermano esta muerto!-_

 _-Señor Weasley…- pero nuevamente el pelirrojo interrumpio al nuevo ministro de magia._

 _-Propongo que Malfoy sea besado por un dementor para pagar sus culpas- y seguido de esto un torrente de aplausos y vítores se hicieron presentes, todos provenientes de algunos de sus compañeros del colegio tanto de Gryffindor como de algunos Hufflepuff e incluso uno que otro Ravenclaw._

 _-¡Debería haber muerto!-_

 _-¡Los Malfoy pertenecen a Azkaban!-_

 _-¡Sucio mortífago!-_

 _-¡Draco Malfoy es un asesino!-_

De pronto, Draco Malfoy abrió sus ojos asustado. Nuevamente había tenido una pesadilla, _esa_ pesadilla; era el recuerdo de su juicio hacia ocho años atrás y el simple recuerdo aun lo hacía estremecer, sudar frío e incluso llorar de impotencia y desesperación puesto que después de todo él había sido una victima más de las circunstancias, de las malas decisiones de su familia, del estúpido orgullo de sus padres, de su propia ingenuidad y estupidez.

-Cariño, ¿quieres un poco de café? - la voz adormilada de su esposa lo saco de sus negros recuerdos y es que esa era su forma de tranquilizarlo sin quererlo atosigar demasiado a sabiendas de cómo era él con respecto a la demostración de sus sentimientos, y aun así ella había logrado sacar su lado más humano y su mejor cara; así era ella para él: un rayito de sol en medio de toda esa mierda en la que se había visto envuelto por muchos años.

-No te preocupes- respondió Draco con fingida tranquilidad -Deberías descansar un poco por…- un suave llanto lo corto de su típico discurso y entonces decidió girarse y encarar a su esposa quien ya lo esperaba despierta. Le dedico una sonrisa y pudo vislumbrar en sus orbes marrón esa chispa de excitación y amor que lo había enamorado años atrás.

La joven señora Malfoy deposito un suave beso en la frente de su marido antes de levantarse de su lecho matrimonial y se dirigió hacia afuera de su habitación, Draco sabía que se dirigía a la habitación contigua. Y una amplia sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio y es que aún no podía creer que tuviese tanta suerte como para que aquella chica lo hubiera mirado y amado después de todo lo que habían pasado durante sus años en el colegio y sobre todo en la guerra. Y aun más no podía creer que aquella chica aceptara convertirse en la nueva señora Malfoy a pesar de lo desprestigiado que estaba su apellido y que le diera el mejor de los regalos de su vida: ser padre de dos hermosos hijos.

Aquello era bastante inusual dentro de la historia de la familia Malfoy puesto que la costumbre solamente era tener un hijo varón, de no ser así la esposa de un Malfoy era repudiada y éste estaba en todo su derecho de buscar otra mujer para que ésta le diera un hijo varón; eso había ocurrido con Cecile, la primera esposa de Lucius, quien dio a luz a una niña, Bridget, la media hermana mayor de Draco. Sin embargo, lejos de que Lucius la repudiase la convirtió en su amante y en cuanto la guerra se desato, el patriarca de los Malfoy prefirió esconder a Cecile y a Bridget y mandar al frente de la batalla a Narcissa y a Draco, quienes eran su familia legítima.

Fue durante el juicio que Draco supo de la existencia de su media hermana y la primera mujer de su padre; aun podía entender cuan deshonroso fue para su madre exponer aquella situación cuando el tribunal de Wizengamot la cuestionó sobre el paradero de Lucius. Lo peor para Draco fue cuando Cecile se presentó ante la corte para mostrar su molestia ante el hecho de que se congelase la cuantiosa cantidad de galeones que Lucius Malfoy le depositaba cada mes. Y entonces allí todo el cariño que Draco sentía por su padre se fue directo al caño donde Myrtle la llorona solía vivir, pero al poco tiempo de ellos las cosas dieron un juicio radical puesto que el orgulloso Lucius Malfoy prefirió ahorcarse antes de la humillación publica, dejando a Narcissa y a Draco enfrascados en un juicio sobre los bienes de la familia Malfoy contra Cecile, quien alegaba tener los mismos derechos que Narcissa y por consiguiente luchaba por los derechos correspondientes de su hija, quien era poseedora de unos largos y sedosos cabellos rizados color rojizo; sus grandes ojos eran de una tonalidad peculiar gris con toques azulados los cuales estaban adornados por unas largas y rizadas pestañas rojizas. Sus facciones eran delicadas compartiendo la nariz ligeramente puntiaguda de Draco y Lucius, pero definitivamente había heredado los carnosos labios de su madre, siendo casi completamente opuesta a Draco.

Al principio su relación fue completamente incomoda y complicada, puesto que cada uno de ellos quería respaldar a sus madres, pero el llamado de la sangre fue aun mayor que el desagrado de Narcissa y Cecile. El rubio siempre quiso la compañía de un hermano mayor con quien pudiese acudir en cuanto se sintiera perdido, pero aquello cambio cuando Bridget comenzó a acudir a él.

Las páginas de El Profeta estaban llenas de fotografías de los hermanos Malfoy y su extraña dinámica familiar, puesto que por un lado estaban ellos dos desayunando juntos por la mañana mientras que por la tarde tenían sus citatorios para el juicio sobre los bienes de Lucius, pero al final Narcissa gano los derechos como su legítima esposa, Draco como los de su heredero y Bridget el apellido Malfoy aunque rechazo por completo su parte correspondiente a su herencia.

Aquel juicio no fue fácil, porque también estaba de por medio la libertad de Narcissa y del rubio, pero entonces Harry Potter acudió a testificar a favor de la matriarca de los Malfoy y por su parte Hermione Granger acudió con el ojiverde a testificar, pero a favor de Draco, además de fungir como testigo de que el joven rubio y su madre eran la familia reconocida del difunto Lucius; pero fue al termino de una de las sesiones cuando encontró a su hermana y a Hermione platicando amenamente en la cafetería y más tarde supo que la castaña y la pelirroja habían congeniado lo suficiente como para lograr hablar civilizadamente del juicio y llegar a un acuerdo relativamente justo, puesto que Bridget lo único que quería era ser reconocida como una Malfoy más no pelear la herencia de su padre. Y de este modo Draco y su madre ganaron el juicio además de su libertad. Pero al final, el rubio gano mucho más que eso, gano al gran amor de su vida.

"Yo nunca le hare esto a mis hijos" fue lo que el ex Slytherin había concluido al final de aquel alboroto y por ello cuando nació la pequeña Lexie, supo que aquellas viejas normas de los Malfoy debían ser enterradas en el olvido.

Lexie era preciosa, como una muñequita con sus cabellos castaños rizados como los de su madre además de haber heredado de ella su pequeña nariz; en contraste de su cabello, su piel era pulcramente blanca. De sus antepasados paternos había heredado sus característicos ojos grises, pero solo eso porque su carácter era como el de su madre y muy a su pesar, su pequeña princesa seguramente iría a la casa de las águilas, ya casi podía visualizar el azul y plateado en su uniforme de Hogwarts.

Sería la primera Malfoy en no ir a Slytherin. La primera mestiza en aquella línea familiar, la primera, pero no la última.

-Papi, no puedo dormir- la vocecilla infantil de Lexie saco a Draco de sus recuerdos. Ahí junto a el estaba parada su pequeña hija, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus rizos muy al estilo de su madre, al estilo _Hermione Granger ahora Malfoy._

-¿Quieres un vaso de leche?- pregunto el rubio mientras se paraba de la cama. La pequeña simplemente asintió y en silencio, ambos bajaron hacia la cocina. Agradecía enormemente que su hija no fuese como su pelirroja sobrina que se la pasaba parloteando de lo primero que se le ocurría. Su hija era como un pequeño adulto e incluso a veces creía que no estaba disfrutando su infancia como debía.

Con un poco de esfuerzo, la pequeña Lexie se subió a uno de los bancos de la barra de la cocina mientras su padre vertia un poco de leche para ella y un poco de café para él. Vaya pareja que eran; mientras él era ascediado por la pesadilla de su pasado su pequeña no podía dormir… ¿por? ¿cuál podría ser el problema de una niña de 3 años? ¿No haber encontrado su peluche favorito? ¿No haber tenido el beso de buenas noches en la mejilla correcta? ¿No haber reído lo suficiente en el día?

-Mi hermano es muy molesto- dijo la pequeña como si respondiese aquello que se cuestionaba Draco -¿No podemos regresarlo?- Y sin poder evitarlo, Draco soltó una carcajada ¡No cabía duda que ahí estaban los genes Malfoy!

-Lexie, ya hemos hablado de ese asunto- intento decir entre risas -Scor es muy pequeño y es lógico que quiera comer a mitad de la noche-

-Debería aprender modales- gruño molesta la pequeña. Draco no pudo evitar otra sonrisa y trato de abordar el tema por otro punto.

-A mi me hubiera gustado tener un hermano- bueno aquello era cierto, siempre anhelo tener con quien compartir sus juguetes, sus aventuras, sus miedos.

-Tienes a tía Bridge- contesto la pequeña castaña como si fuese lo más obvio y es que a su corta edad no sabia que "tía Bridge" era media hermana de su padre y por lo tanto se habían conocido hasta que eran prácticamente adultos.

-Pero tía Bridge esta loca- contesto muy seguro de si mismo y es que para él lo estaba.

A casi dos años del juicio de los Malfoy, El Profeta publico fotografías del ex Slytherin con Hermione mientras comían en un fino restaurante muggle de comida turca y aquello fue un escándalo y no era para menos dada su historia en sus años del colegio; para algunos eran la pareja del momento, pero para otro sector ambos eran unos traidores. No hay plazo que no se cumpla y meses después nuevamente dicho periódico mágico soltó la bomba de su boda con una fotografía en la que se mostraba a la feliz pareja rodeada de algunos amigos como Theodore Nott, Dean Thomas, Blaise Zabinni, Luna Lovegood y su marido Rolf, Neville Longbottom y su esposa Hanna, incluso inesperadamente llego Pansy Parkinson en compañía de su prometido y para gran molestia de Draco, Viktor Krum también se hizo presente causando revuelo entra la población femenina salvo en la novia. Y contra todo pronóstico, minutos antes de que la ceremonia empezara Harry Potter llego solo y aquello no paso desapercibido por el diario, en el cual se especulaba una posible pelea con Ginny, su ahora esposa y ex amiga de Hermione.

La única cabellera pelirroja en aquella boda fue la de Bridget Malfoy, porque a pesar de que los Weasley recibieron una invitación, ningún integrante de aquella familia acudió ni a la ceremonia ni a la recepción que se llevo a cabo en los jardines de la ancestral mansión Malfoy. Pero el mayor escándalo había sido hacia poco de cinco años después de su boda, cuando en todos los periódicos se dio a conocer que el respetable Harry Potter tenia una amante y que era nada mas y nada menos que Bridget Malfoy, que ya estaba en pleno divorcio con Ginny y la cereza del pastel fue que Bridget estaba embarazada.

Sus antepasados bien podrían estarse retorciendo desde el infierno ante aquello, pues se había casado con una bruja de origen muggle, una sangre sucia que pario a dos mestizos legítimos de aquella dinastía. Y bueno por su parte Bridge paso del anonimato a ser la bastarda de Lucius Malfoy, para después convertirse en la amante de un Potter, aunque claro que la situación actual era muy diferente; ahora era la despampanante y carismática esposa de Harry Potter, el jefe de la oficina de aurores del Ministerio de Magia.

Hermione era la mano derecha del ministro de magia y él había logrado mantener sus negocios e incluso ampliarlos. Todo parecía ir bien por primera vez en toda su vida.

La risa de la pequeña Lexie resonó por la cocina y entonces Hermione apareció en la cocina con el pequeño y rubio Scorpius en sus brazos.

-¿Qué hacen despiertos?- los cuestiono con su típico tono mandón. Lexie fue la primera en responder.

-No podía dormir- se limito a decir. Hermione le dio una de "esas" miradas a su marido, quien se apresuró a responder.

-Al parecer Scor tiene pulmones muy fuertes y su llanto se escucho por toda la casa-

-Oh es cierto- aquello pareció suavizar la mirada de la castaña -Estaba un poco inquieto-

-¿Crees que le gustaría que le leyéramos algo?- pregunto la pequeña Lexie y sus ojitos brillaron de excitación. No cabía duda de que era una come-libros igual que su madre.

-Yo creo que si- contesto la señora Malfoy entre risitas -¿Nos acompañas?- dijo esto último refiriéndose a su esposo, quien esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y asintió.

-En un momento las alcanzo- y entonces Hermione, Scorpius y Lexie comenzaron con su camino rumbo a la planta superior dejando al rubio con una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro y es que ¿Quién lo diría? Después de todo lo que sufrió en su vida como la soledad durante casi toda su niñez, la represión, la amargura, ahora tenía una familia preciosa con todo y los rizos alborotados de su pequeña Lexie, con los chillidos incontrolables de Scorp, con las manías de control de Hermione, con las locuras de su hermana Bridge, lo parlanchina que era su sobrina Bobby e incluso de lo "correcto" que era su ahora cuñado, Harry Potter.

Todo se lo debía a ella, a su esposa, quien logro que hiciera contacto con su "yo interno" y así lograr sacar lo mejor de él, incluso ahora llevaba una buena relación con su tía Andrómeda y el pequeño Teddy.

La amaba, de eso no había duda y aunque no se lo dijese a diario, porque no era muy bueno con las palabras, buscaba la manera de hacérselo notar con pequeñas acciones, de esas de las que había hablado con Hermione por primera vez cuando aún no eran novios y solo eran amigos. Y sin más preámbulo dejo su taza de café a medio terminar y se dirigió hacia el azulado cuarto de Scorpius, donde estaban su esposa y su hija muy seguramente leyendo aquella historia muggle que tantas veces había escuchado a Hermione contarle a Lexie desde que era una recién nacida, aquella historia en la que al final salía el sol y todos podían ser felices por siempre a su manera.


End file.
